


只说西班牙语的圣诞老人

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 加雷斯·贝尔的西语迟迟没有长进，导致卢卡·莫德里奇不得不用非常规手段教他；盎格鲁-萨克逊人的后代和斯拉夫人的后代的变态度单挑，结果他俩都输给了公序良俗。半途而废奇奇怪怪的女装圣诞老人RolePlay。





	只说西班牙语的圣诞老人

**Author's Note:**

> CP：猴软  
> 分级：NC-17  
> Tips：斜体=西语；粗体=克语

“这样下去不行。”

加雷斯·贝尔有些茫然地抬起头，触控笔被有些粗暴地丢到桌面上，八角的细长棱柱滴溜溜地滚了几圈，抵着Ipad的保护壳边缘停下，他张了张嘴，所有的这些，房间里的，桌上的，窗外的，他所拥有的不动产，映在视网膜上的，一切的一切，是阴性还是阳性来着？还是有的是女孩子有的是男孩子？该死的拉丁语，他在语言教师那严厉和失望的目光中毫不克制地呻吟，把光滑的大脑门砸在Ipad脆弱的屏幕上，任性地、撒娇般地来回碾动，硬是要印出一张油腻腻的长脸轮廓才罢休。

倒是告诉我，这算是阴性的，还是阳性的？他听到动静，抬头盯莫德里奇，克罗地亚人用一种怀疑人生的眼神，从膝盖上摊开的简单西语口语教本上挪开视线，转移到消毒湿巾上，精瘦的胳膊一探，扯出几张，擦起了屏幕来，同时重复了一句，“这样下去不行。”

“我同意。”他喃喃地，目中空空地看着空气中不存在的尘埃，“一点用也没有”

“Gaz，天啊，”克罗地亚人将电子产品表面擦拭完毕，手指在桌面上轻点，又抓出一张纸巾去把挂在屏幕上尚未挥发的消毒液吸干，最后不忘抹去留在桌面上的指纹，“你不能，在来西班牙的第五年，还只会在球员商店买红茶和谷物酸奶，以及燕麦烤饼干，天啊，老天啊，我不可能每次都在你接受记者采访的时候都在旁边当翻译，这是要收费的，好吗，收费的！”

贝尔觉得自己做的没那么糟，至少尽管卢卡说的是实话，也不至于像他的口吻中饱含的无奈那样糟，佩雷兹不会因为威尔士人不说西班牙语就拒绝支付薪水，齐丹不说英语？那也没关系，他们都是职业球员，足球本身就是语言，但是，好吧，还有媒体。各式各样的媒体。不是所有的媒体都那么宽容的，也不是所有采访者都会在你露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑之后知趣走开的，更何况媒体背后还有赞助商，那可是能掐住收入来源的真爸爸，在这行业里混的都知道什么不能惹。

“为什么伊丽莎白一世没能趁胜追击征服西班牙……都怪荷兰人……”

“有梦想总是好的，Gaz，现在忘记梦想吧，明天是你第一次用西班牙语接受访谈的日子，这已经定下了。别忘了，整整25分钟，没有英语，没有预先准备的稿子，只是些很日常的交流，但是你得……你总得表现出，你知道你在西班牙踢球。”

威尔士人低声呻吟哀鸣，他面对西班牙语这个强敌，仿佛是联赛升班马遭遇上赛季卫冕冠军，恨不能此刻立地化为一尊石像，逃离一切烦恼，至少也要逃过明天。那些该死的卷舌音，该死的，和英语发音完全不一致的字母，吞音，重音，阴阳词性，奇怪的复数表现形式，为什么会有人类这么说话？英语才是这世界上最美好，最符合逻辑，最合理，最该存在的语言——他知道卢卡·莫德里奇说的每一个字都有道理，莫德里奇从来不对他说谎，也从来都会力所能及地给他最好的帮助，这是加雷斯·贝尔从很久以前就知道，并且一直刻印在潜意识深处的事，所以他才会把最后的希望都寄托在克罗地亚人身上。

但是他做不到。贝尔看着他的10号球员重新低下头去，翻弄Ipad上的西语教学短片，将已经播放到底的进度条拨弄到开头，准备从头再来一遍；质地松软的金色长发滑下几绺盖住耳尖，卢卡·莫德里奇抿着嘴，像是在责怪自己的头发在这么重要的时刻分散注意力似的，漫不经心地指尖用力将发丝齐齐梳到脑后去。

“我想……或许需要一些激励机制？”他小心翼翼地提议。

“比如？”莫德里奇抬起眼睛看他，威尔士人暗示性地搔刮着被须发完全覆盖的脸侧，从鬓角指到下巴，在克罗地亚人流露出疲倦神色的瞬间，期盼的目光黯淡下去，让莫德里奇恍惚间看到幼时抱着破破烂烂的皮球的自己。人生中总会有那么几次，你已经足够努力，在能力范围之内，做到足够好，但是因为各种各样的操蛋原因，会被拒绝，或礼貌或粗鲁，他深深地叹气，闭上眼睛，拿手指关节去揉太阳穴，等待精神上的疲劳被驱逐，消磨殆尽的耐心重新归位，才迎上贝尔那忐忑的浅蓝色瞳仁，“为什么不玩的更大些呢，Gaz？”

贝尔顿时雀跃起来，莫德里奇偏过头接受了跨越过半张书桌落到眼角的亲吻，伸出手去拍了拍威尔士人宽阔的后背，被这行为鼓励了的威尔士人勇敢地加重了嘴唇吸吮皮肤的力道，口鼻中呼出的气息喷在金色的发丝上，“我想要一个，能满足愿望的圣诞老人。”

 

卢卡·莫德里奇站在穿衣镜前，抱着胳膊审视着自己。他一时间居然无法分辨，究竟是在衣橱里藏着低胸超短裙版的圣诞装的贝尔比较变态，还是欣然应允了威尔士人的提议，附和着，令事态发展到这一步的他本人更变态一些。在前襟上他找到了皇家马德里的队徽，让他隐约回忆起这套衣服仿佛是一次节前商业活动的道具，威尔士前锋入手这套服装的渠道，可能，大概，或许，是合法的——最后他戴上那个有点滑稽的圣诞帽，抚平帽檐，扯了扯短裙的下摆，那布片太短，根本遮不住灰色的平角裤的边缘。

瞧瞧你，这都成什么样子了。镜子里的那个不伦不类的怪家伙跟着他的声音一起张合嘴唇，深陷在眼眶中的大眼睛也在审视着站在镜前的他自己，但是这并不妨碍他戴上威尔士人的手套，冬季上场比赛的时候贝尔会装备的那双，柔软的皮质松垮垮地包裹着手指，尺寸不是那么合适，不过就当做是圣诞老人的礼物好了，圣诞老人是爱着每一个听话努力的好孩子的。

圣诞老人弯下腰，褪去遮蔽下体的布料，一边回忆着贝尔家烟囱入口的位置，离开了衣帽间。

 

“ _瞧瞧，瞧瞧我抓住了什么。_ ”

“ _我不是非法入侵的可疑分子。_ ”

按照说好的那样，威尔士人在卧室外捉到了形迹可疑的圣诞老人，见鬼，谁都不可能真的让皇家马德里的10号球员去钻什么愚蠢的烟囱洞，尽管他的外表有时具备一定的欺骗性，会让部分人以为梦回维多利亚时期英国儿童人生中最为灰暗的那个年代，当然在看到包覆在他骨架上结实的肌肉之后那些声音都会消失，我们的，看上去楚楚可怜的克罗地亚籍女装圣诞老人局促地捏着裙角，虽然非常不甘心，但是他无法否认这该死的变装还是很成功的，至少威尔士人肉眼可见地脸红着，结结巴巴地从喉咙深处往外挤着西班牙语单词，能让可爱的学生开口讲西班牙语，说不定这种教学方式才更适用吧……？

“或许我有必要在开始前问清楚，你在我换衣服的时候，偷偷上了哪个西班牙语的色情片网站突击？”被屋主人捉着手腕推进卧室，圣诞老人姑且从这有点愚蠢的角色中脱离，用贝尔完全听得懂的英语询问，“亲爱的Gaz？”

“也不完全是。”威尔士人心虚地低下头，活见鬼，他在等待的时间里，百分之九十都在客厅滑跪，搞得他的双膝在地毯上磨得一片红，好在不那么疼，只有剩下的那点可怜的时间才是留给脑子里还记得住的西班牙语的；之前参加赞助商的活动，偷偷带走道具在威尔士人的道德准则里就已经挺出格的了，更别提真的让莫德里奇穿上，穿上之后，怎么说呢，视觉效果拔群，“ _这个世界上才没有圣诞老人呢，我九岁的时候就知道了。_ ”

“ _哎呀，_ ”圣诞老人咧开嘴角，相当欢快地，在自个儿的嘿嘿声中被推到床边，跌坐在松软的床被之上，“ _我是实现你的愿望的圣诞老人。你的所有愿望我都会帮你实现的哦。前提是我听得懂——_ ”

 

如果此时此刻，皇马的中场指挥官还有余裕用他那怪物一般的上帝视角审视自己，他十有八九会兴致盎然地留下一句，类似于“我以前真没想到加雷斯这么会玩”“我也真没想过我会陪着他这么玩”之类的，非常客观公正的评论。双眼被拉下的圣诞帽遮蔽断绝视觉，戴着不合适的皮手套的双手被西语的指令要求背在身后，张开手掌，不允许去触碰任何除了空气之外的东西，张开双腿跪伏在床边的克罗地亚籍圣诞老人用唇舌实现着努力学习西班牙语的乖孩子的愿望，他唯一能用来支撑身体不倒下的，除了还没有彻底软塌的腰腹，就只有威尔士人不断隔着绒布面料在他的身体上不断游走的双手了。

莫德里奇其实是不太喜欢这样的。他喜欢肌肤相亲，喜欢去亲吻去触摸他所亲爱的人，喜欢深情地看着对方直白地表达爱意，那之后在属于他自己的时间里再去解决性格深处埋藏的羞涩本性；但是一切的前提，都是小个子的克罗地亚人有着与他外表截然不同的，对于自己身边的一切都完全掌握的绝对自信，他所喜欢的，就会近乎贪婪地用身体最大的面积去接触，而不是明知道对方和自己的物理距离不超过10公分，还能忍着不动手。

那双手从后背移到前胸，光滑的锁骨承受了几次意味不明的暧昧敲击，便钻进了衣料下，就着吞吐的节奏，有一搭没一搭地玩弄着淡色的胸乳，直到莫德里奇在圣诞帽下皱起眉头，有些难耐地轻微挣扎起来，才放过平时不那么敏感的、现在却也颤颤巍巍地挺立起来的乳头，隔着圣诞帽抚摸起他的后脑。这种漫不经心的撩拨，反而令圣诞老人无意专注于服务，他已经够有诚意的了，交出掌控权，交出一直以来安心信赖的安全感，身体自然而然地渴望起更多的接触和抚慰，他卷起舌尖，去舔弄已经完全充血勃起的柱体头部，甚至来不及吞咽苦涩的前液，那些透明的，分不清是属于加雷斯·贝尔还是卢卡·莫德里奇的体液的混合物顺着唇角流淌滴落在被单上，近乎讨好地暗示着。

该死的，那玩意儿撑得他嘴巴酸疼，卢卡·莫德里奇委屈地想着，无论是哪个信仰中的圣诞老人送出的礼物从来都不包含帮忙舔屌这一条，他看不见威尔士人此时过于深情的眉眼，只觉得耐心和全身的酸疼程度完全成负增长，而且在这种治标不治本的抚摸中他只能小心翼翼地拿半勃的阴茎蹭着棉质的被面缓解焦躁，根本的问题从来没得到解决过。

他像是在否定着什么似的摇头，带着嘴里的，贝尔二世，一起左右晃动。那玩意儿突突跳着，在他以经验判断差不多是那时候了，却被轻轻推开，吸附了大量的汗水和泪水的圣诞帽也被摘下，莫德里奇甚至是在重见光明的时候才意识到他在没出息地流眼泪。

“ _让我抱抱你。_ ”他抽着鼻涕，语气不太好，“ _你这该死的坏心眼。你知道我喜欢你更多的碰我。而不是，这样。_ ”

更何况被剥夺视力玩弄身体，总让克罗地亚人产生一种莫名的恐慌，仿佛他不是在和贝尔做爱，而是作为一件器物被其他随便什么人使用，那是莫德里奇的自尊中绝对不可能接受的，贝尔挨着床边跪下，扯过床头柜上的纸巾帮他擦鼻子，于是圣诞老人一边甩着凌乱的金发一边大声地擤鼻涕，哼哼唧唧地用母语抗议，直到威尔士人就着这个姿势抱紧了他，嘬取他口中残余的味道古怪的液体，即便莫德里奇自己都嫌弃地皱眉头。

“ _不能，浪费。_ ”勤勉的学生在接吻间隙张开宽大的手掌安抚性地将体温传递给裸露在外的冰凉的皮肤，已经彻底一团糟的圣诞老人扭动着，把重心轮流从一条腿过渡到另一条，下意识地攥紧了温和而又固执地隔着皮手套搔刮掌心的手指，被引导着，隔着那一层皮质抚慰起自己来，“ _Gracias. Mucho gracias._ _¡_ _Gracias por todo!_ _为了你为我做的这一切。我真的很高兴。_ ”

莫德里奇没答话，垂着眼避开了威尔士人的直球告白，不合手的皮子笨拙而又僵硬地，被捉住前后套弄着自己的阴茎，大腿则掰得更开，让他几乎跪不住，轻柔的吻一个又一个落在内侧的皮肤上，他又走神了，恍然想起和贝尔的第一次，那时他们还都在白鹿巷，少年青涩地，手法极其生疏地取悦他，万般小心，不必要的担心满溢出来，让他又好气又好笑，嘲弄贝尔是不是根本都没自慰过，结果后者还真的老实说是；结果其实还算不赖。加雷斯·贝尔是个聪明的孩子，至少在莫德里奇遇到的后辈中，属于智商上乘的那一档，克罗地亚人的身体在他自己和贝尔的双重抚慰中小幅度地痉挛，他执意隔开了贝尔想要继续进攻的手，在后者不解的目光中瘫倒在床上。

“ _不用了，一起吧。_ ”

“ _会疼。_ ”

“ _送礼。_ ”都是职业运动员，也不是没被伤痛困扰过，和痛觉打交道已经是日常了，中场大师这么想着，张开双臂，主动地掀起了超短裙的布料，“ _我知道你一直以来都想这么做一次的，所以如你所愿。_ ”

 

我错了。我判断有误。这样不行，绝对不行。主啊，别再惩罚我了。

被楔子一点一点凿开身体的时候，卢卡·莫德里奇诚恳地忏悔，向他此时能想到名字的所有的神灵，他感觉自己被欲望缠绕了一晚上的大脑终于取回了理智，除了报复性地扯着威尔士人披散下来就显得岌岌可危的长发之外别无办法。加雷斯·贝尔就着两个人少得可怜的前液凿进渴望得要命的甬道，遭遇的铁壁防守甚至让他误以为自己在禁区里面对的是什么0-0-10的奇葩阵型，因为疼痛而收缩绞紧的肠肉碾磨着他胀痛到顶点的阴茎，身下的莫德里奇面色苍白地大口呼气，粗壮结实的小腿像是抽筋了，箍紧在他腰两侧夹得他误以为内脏也会被挤出来——但是正因为如此，相互触碰、相互感受的时间被人为地拉长，当威尔士前锋终于找到让防线松动的突破口，使得闷哼和细弱的呻吟从身下飘出来时，他甚至在脑内极快地计算了第二次植发需要支付的费用。他重新用一只手握住了莫德里奇因为疼痛而有些萎靡的阴茎，用拇指指腹去抹掉前端哭泣着吐出来的透明泪水，另一只也没空着，捉着还在蹂躏他那可怜的头发的双臂，按在枕头上，本能地想要像虾子一样蜷缩起来、却被强硬地完全展开的克罗地亚人叹息着，用脚后跟去磨蹭推拒所有能触碰到的东西，在床被上左右摇晃着脑袋，在前列腺被顶到时发出平日里绝不可能被他人听到的过于快乐的尖叫声，条件反射般，在贝尔撤出时夹紧下身去挽留那份快乐，然后那根楔子就如他所愿地再次重重捅进来，让那份稍纵即逝的宝贵快感再次回归，在脑内被放大，眼前的，现实存在的威尔士人仿佛变成了两个，四个，甚至更多。

“ **我何其幸运，居然同时拥有那么多个你。** ”克罗地亚人仿佛忘记了所有那些他会说的外语，口齿不清地，喃喃地说着胡话，他自己都知道那逻辑不成立，不过谁在乎呢，贝尔听不懂他的母语，这是那个怕羞的卢卡·莫德里奇仅剩的避风港，在这片港湾里他可以毫不顾忌地向威尔士人告白，而不必担心之后的事：他爱着这个威尔士人，渴求他的身体和关爱，沉溺于每一次的负距离接触并且全情投入，这又和贝尔对他的感情有什么关系呢？得到回应那就已经足够了。克罗地亚人从来都不贪心。

他的瞳孔渐渐放大，理性蒸发在持续升腾的情欲中，下意识地迎合着贝尔的节奏收缩着下身肌肉，抬起昏昏沉沉的脑袋去寻找仿佛一个世纪都没见过面的嘴唇，得到那个有些羞涩的吻的同时，射在了贝尔的手里，也有什么微凉的液体在又一个挺身冲刺后浇灌在他的体内。

“ _我希望大家都得到快乐。这是我……做这个的初衷。_ ”威尔士人意有所指地往外蹦着不甚标准的西语，同时满怀期待地看着他的老师，他的已经精疲力竭、合上眼皮不再想动弹的西语老师，懒洋洋地翻了个身，像庆祝进球时那样，伸展开四肢扒拉在他身上，漫无目的地蹭了蹭，贝尔将这个行为看做是他的西语算是出师了，拉过被子把自己和莫德里奇都埋了进去。

 

十五分钟后。

得到休息缓过劲儿来的中场大师翻身下床去厨房找水喝，屋主人光裸的胳膊上挂着一件睡袍，跟着一起站在餐吧旁，莫德里奇将自己喝水的水杯推过去，接过对他而言有些长的睡袍披在肩膀上。

“我明天真的不给你做翻译。”他低声说道，“Gaz，你已经是个成熟的皇马球员了，你要学着自己说西班牙语……不只是在房间里的那些。”

“举台词提示牌也不行吗？”威尔士人眨了眨水润的，无辜的蓝色眼睛，如同什么路边纸箱里“请养我”的小动物似的，“万一我出状况，打结了……？”

“那也不行。在你妄想着想把高尔夫球打进我屁股里的那一瞬间就没有哪怕万分之一的概率了。”

“……不，我没有，我真的没有。”

“我看过你Ipad的搜索记录，亲爱的Gaz。”西语教师冷酷无情地板着脸，最后绷不住，还是笑出声来，“这个愿望超出服务范围了，圣诞老人不受理。”

 

 

**END**


End file.
